Coming Home
by YourBlackButterfly
Summary: Auggie comes home from Africa and finds out Annie's in danger. Will he be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

The door opened and Auggie entered the office. He just came back from Africa and headed straight to the CIA-office. He wanted to talk to Annie, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was. But when he walked through the doors he was surprised at the silence inside the DPD office. He could only hear a few people talking and moving around.

He made his way up to Annie's desk, only to find it empty. Maybe she already went home. It was a holiday after all. If he was lucky Joan would still be in her office, but when he knocked nobody answered. He opened the door and stepped inside. He could feel nobody was there, but still called out her name to be sure. He didn't get an answer.

'_Where could they all be?'_ He shook his head and left for his office. The closer he got to his office the louder voices behind his glass walls rose. '_Looks like I found them'_. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He could make out Stu's voice, he smelled Joan's perfume and the strong smell from Jai's aftershave, but his beloved Jo Malone grapefruit perfume wasn't around. '_Annie wasn't around._'

Now he felt the glances of the people. "Guys, I may be blind, but I can see you staring."

"Auggie, what are you doing here?" Joan asked.

"Well, I missed you all. So I decided to come back earlier." He answered with a smile.

"You have to get out of there! Now!" Stu shouted suddenly into a microphone.

"Is that Annie on the line? What's going on? Where is she?" Auggie asked immediately. He heard Joan's high heels coming closer to him and then he felt a light grip on this arm. Slowly he followed her out of his office, his cane still in his hand. As soon as the door closed behind them Joan briefed him:

"Annie's at a mission in San Ramon, Costa Rica. Her mission was to get into a company ruled by Andres Salas. His company is supposed to deal with guns and drugs. Her job was only to confirm that, but it looks like her cover is blown. They are looking for her."

Joan couldn't say more, because Auggie turned and ran back into his office. He walked straight to his chair and felt the scud as Stu stood up. He didn't bother arguing about Stu sitting in his chair, but searched his desk for the headphones. He hurried to put them over his ears, just in time to hear a familiar voice talking to him.

"_Stu, I can't hide here any longer. I need a way out of here. NOW!" _Auggie heard Annie screaming. It was a relief for Auggie to hear her voice. To know she was alright for now. There was so much he needed to tell her, but he couldn't. At least not now.

"Guess again, Walker." He teased with a grin.

"_Auggie?" _she said excited. _"Why are you already back?"_

"I need to save your ass, again. That is reason enough to come back. Where exactly are you?" He already knew which building she was in, reading the files.

"_Second floor. Room 215. No windows. Only one door. They might be here any minute." _

"Alright. Stay calm. I'll find a way to get you out." He said, looking for a suitable escape route. "Okay, listen, can you manage to get to the toilets down the hallway? You can get into the ventilation shafts. I'll lead you through them, to the emergency exit, alright?"

"_Got it." _Annie answered and opened the door she was hiding behind slowly. She peeked out of the room, only to see four henchmen walking through the corridor, opening every door in order to find her. She hurried to close the door again. "_Auggie, I can't get out of here without a distraction."_

"Damn it. Okay, I'll hack into their security system." Only a few breaths later Annie was able to hear the security alert at the other end of the building. Salas' men hurried towards the alert and she opened the door once again to find the hallway empty.

"_Thanks Auggie, you're awesome."_ She said with a smile and stepped out of the room. As fast as she was able to, she made her way up to the toilets and locked the door behind her. Her glace got caught at her reflection in the mirror. Around her left eye, she was able to see the bruise where the fist of one of the men hit her face before Auggie took over the situation. Three of the men were able to catch her, but she was able to take them down. Before all three of them were knocked out, they were able to land a few hits on her and one of them tried to shoot her. Luckily the bullet only grazes her right upper arm slightly.

"_Auggie, I can't access the shaft. I can't get through the bars."_

"Come on, Annie. Think of something. I'm sure there is anything thin enough to unscrew the bolts."

Annie looked around. There was nothing she could use. Nothing at all. _"Auggie, I can't find anything."_

"Okay… which shoes do you wear right now?"

"_Why do you want to know that?"_

"Annie, use the heel of your shoes."

"_Do you know how expensive Christian __Louboutin__ shoes are? You own me a new pair when I get back."_

"I will you buy any shoes you want, if you make it out of there alive." He said completely honest.

Auggie was able to hear Annie working on the screws. He hoped with his whole heart he could keep his promise, he hoped he was able to guide Annie out of the building, he hoped she would be back home soon.

"_I've got it Auggie. Which way do I need to take?" _When he heard her beautiful voice again he sighed in relief. He told her with his calm voice which way to take, when she had to turn the corner. He barely recognized the voices of his coworkers behind him, but he could tell Stu was about to leave, now that Auggie was back. Auggie felt the air change when Stu opened the door.

Auggie was able to hear Annie's heavy breaths as she crawled through the thin shafts. After a few minutes he could hear the sound of metal falling to the ground. He assumed Annie removed the grid at the other end of the shaft. _"Auggie, I'm in the room, close to the emergency exit." _

"Okay, then get out ASAP." He told her. A minute passed without a word from Annie. He started to worry and turned his head towards Joan. His blind eyes trying to look her straight in the eyes.

"Annie will be fine, Auggie." Joan answered him. He nodded and turned his head back to the screen.

"_Auggie, I have a problem." _He heard Annie's desperate voice. _"I can't take the emergency exit. They are coming up the stairs." _Annie looked around in the hallway in panic. There was no place to hide, she couldn't make it back to the room she just left. The heavy steps of the men coming closer to the end of the staircase. There were only a few stairs, a sliver door and some steps between her and Salas' henchmen. She wouldn't come out of there alive.

"Alright Annie, I need you to stay calm. I'll get you out of there." Auggie's voice was as steady as it ever was. No sign that he was unsure of what he did. Auggie believed in his words. He was sure he could save her, because he always did. But there was no way Auggie could save her, rescue her. Not today.

Joan watched Auggie's finger flying over the keyboard. She saw the desperate look in his useless eyes and she was sure he would do anything to get Annie out of there. She did understand what Auggie felt for Annie and she was sure Annie felt the same way. They reminded her of Arthur and herself. She stepped behind him and put her hand on Auggie's shoulder, to comfort him.

"_Auggie, please tell Dani and the girls-"_ Annie tried to tell Auggie, but he interrupted her.

"Annie, I won't tell Danielle anything, you can tell them by yourself, alright? I will get you out of there! Okay, across of you there must be a room locked with a keypad. I'm hacking into their system to deactivate it, right now. You will have about twenty seconds to get in there. Then I need you to jump out of the window." Auggie closed his eyes at the end of his statement. She was in the second floor and jumping out of the window could kill her. And to support his fears Jai shouted:

"Anderson, are you out of your mind? This is going to kill her!"

"Doing nothing is killing her, too!" Auggie yelled. With every word he was losing more of his composure. Auggie heard the clicking of heels and then the sound of Jai's shoes. Joan was taking Jai outside and he was thankful. Right now he needed to stay calm, to keep a clear head to get Annie out alive.

"You'll get her out Auggie." Joan said in support.

Auggie wasn't able to answer and just nodded. He concentrated on hacking into their system once again. His hands were shaking when he hit the buttons.

"_Auggie, I trust you."_ Annie's whisper calmed him a little. She trusted him with her life. _"Aug, hurry!" _

The henchmen just opened the door to the staircase. It swung open with a quiet creak. Annie pressed her back against the wall behind her, hoping not to be seen. She had heard Jai screaming at Auggie and was worried about what Jai said, but she also knew Auggie was right.

"Annie, RUN! NOW!" Auggie's voice echoed to her mobile phone. Now or never. Taking on last deep breath, she ran towards the door. Loud gunfire filled the air when the henchmen saw her. She forced her feet to move faster, then she held her hand out, pushed the handle down, the door opened and she ran into the room, closing the door behind her. She saw the green light change to red again.

Auggie froze when he heard the shots. His blood ran cold, but then suddenly it wasn't as loud as before anymore. Annie made it into the room. Only a second later he heard glass clink when Annie jumped out of the window. Then silence.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Covert Affairs fanfic, so please tell me what you think about it in a review. <strong>

**All the characters belong to USA-Network. I don't own them Auggie or Annie :( **


	2. Chapter 2

"Annie! Annie! … ANNIE!" He heard himself screaming, but he didn't get an answer. "ANNIE!"

Joan and Jai stood in her office when they heard the heartbreaking cry from Auggie through the whole office. Joan and Jai turned their heads towards Auggie's desperate scream. That he was calling out Annie's that loud couldn't mean anything good. Both agents ran toward Auggie's office, his yells growing louder with every inch they moved forward.

_It hurt._ She couldn't move her right leg. Annie opened her eyes. Around her was broken glass. From somewhere close to her head she could hear someone screaming her name desperately. Slowly she lifted her head and looked around. There was her mobile phone, just a few inches away. She grabbed it and put it to her ear.

"ANNIE!" Auggie's voice still screamed. His voice sounded like he was close to break down.

"I'm okay, Aug."She said, trying to hide the pain in her voice. As answer she received a sigh in relief from her best friend.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice."He couldn't hide the smile. "Now get to the hotel, clean up and then get back home. I'll book you a flight."

"Thank you Au- damn it." The henchmen appeared at the window frame, their guns pointed at her. The first shot rushed past her head. With all the strange she could afford, Annie pulled herself to her feet. She limped towards a black SUV to hide behind it.

"Annie, what's happening?" Auggie asked worried, hearing the gunfire through the mobile phone.

"Salas' men are trying to shoot me. I'm hiding behind a van now, but I can barely walk, my leg must be broken or anything. Auggie, I have to hang up now, need to pick the lock and try to start the car."

"Be careful." Auggie replied and closed his useless eyes to calm himself.

Annie ended the call and put the phone on the ground beside her. Gunshots hit the car on the other side. She took a hairpin out of her messy hair. Within a minute she picked the lock of the car and it took her two additional minutes to start the engine. She raced away in the second the henchmen opened the door and stormed out of the building.

After 30 minutes driving through San Ramon to get rid of any potential pursuer she stopped the car a ten minutes walk from her hotel. Barefoot she walked down the hallway, opened the door and locked it behind her. Annie let herself fall onto the comfortable bed and dialed Auggie's number. He answered after the first ringing.

"Annie, are you okay?"

"I think I am, yes. My leg hurts, I've got a few scratches, but that's all."

"I'm glad nothing more happened. Anyway your plane leaves in two hours. I've got you a direct flight to Dulles. You'll be in the air for 6.30 hours."

"Auggie, I don't know what I would do without you. Thanks."

"Anytime. Can't wait to see you, stranger." He said with a smile and hung up. She had to smile about the pet name. _Stranger._ They didn't see each other for more than a week now, but it didn't matter how long they didn't be around the other, they would never be strangers for each other.

"Can't wait to see you, too Auggie." She said, knowing he couldn't hear her anymore. Annie heaved herself from the bed and took new clothes with her to the bathroom. The hot shower helped her to calm and rest her sore body. After the shower she inspected her wounds. The bullet wound at her arm didn't blood anymore, the scars weren't deep. Her only problem was her leg. It was red and swollen. She put a bandage around it, deciding she'd see a doctor if didn't get better. She packed her belongings and headed to the airport. _Headed home._

* * *

><p>It was 2.42 am when Annie pushed the elevator button to the DPD-office and the metal doors opened. She just wanted to grab her stuff at her desk and go home to think some things out. Auggie was back, her feelings for her best friend didn't change. She loved him maybe even more. But he didn't love her back, he loved that Parker girl. She didn't know how to deal with her feelings, yet.<p>

Annie was glad her flat shoes didn't make any sounds. The office was so quiet, so dark. She wondered if this was similar to how Auggie felt. Not being able to see anything, to feel lost in a place she knew so well. But it wasn't completely dark. The moon brightened up the office a little. Slowly she walked towards her desk, sat into her chair to spare he leg. She gathered her things together and was just about to leave, when her glace got caught by a shadow sitting in front of Auggie's computer. Taking a deep breath she got up and walked toward his office, staring at the shadow of the man she loved. His body was tense, his eyes staring at the black screen. Only his shaking hands told her it wasn't a sculpture. As if Auggie felt her presence, her look resting on him, he turned his head to her direction. She took a last deep breath and opened the glass door.

"What are you still doing here?" It was more a statement than a real question, Annie said.

"I couldn't go home until I was sure you were alright." He said and stood up. Why didn't he hear her enter the DPD? He knew why. He was too lost in his thoughts. She didn't have to come in here, after everything he did to her, when he left to go to Africa. If she didn't stop by, he would have been waiting for her until the next morning, spending his time to think how to apologize, how to fix their friendship.

"Well, you see I'm fine. You can go now." Her words were colder and harsher than she wanted them to be, but it didn't bother her. Auggie should feel the pain he caused her. But she didn't expect him to flinch at her words, to see the pain in his face. He wasn't the kind of guy who let their feelings control themselves.

"Annie." He started but she interrupted him.

"What Auggie? You want to tell me you're sorry? That you didn't want to leave? I don't care. You're my handler, nothing more."She screamed.

"You can't be serious. Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" His voice was steady as ever. He looked so calm, as if it didn't bother him what she said, but it did. He learned to hide his feelings, to wear a mask.

"What do you think? _You _left! You left me for _her, _when I needed you the most. But hey, it's okay. It isn't like I've never been left before by the people who meant everything to me!"

He knew she revert to Ben. When Ben left her, he broke her. After everything she still trusted Auggie and then he left her, too. Breaking her all over again, opening old wounds. "I'm sorry." Auggie's voice was quiet, silent like a whisper. He had been thinking about 100 ways to apologize, but now everything he wanted to tell her was forgotten.

Annie didn't doubt his words. She saw how sorry he was, but it didn't change that his heart belonged to Parker and not to her, that she couldn't allow herself to show him her inside. "I know." Her voice softened.

Before Auggie realized it he was closing the space between them, walked up to Annie and pulled her into a hug. He inhaled her grapefruit perfume, felt the warmth of her body, but he also felt her tension. She flinched at his touch. Immediately he let go of her and retreated.

When Auggie backed away she wanted to stop him. She wanted him to pull her to his chest once more. She didn't retreat from his hug because she didn't like it, she did it because the wounds from her mission ached when he touched them. His head facing the ground now, made him look so vulnerable. It hurt her to see him like that. Knowing she caused his pain made the whole thing only worse. Now it was about her to pull Auggie into a hug.

"I've missed you." The words escaped Annie's lips before she could have stopped them. They were true words, but she didn't want to forgive Auggie, yet. It wasn't hard for her to feel his smile beside her head. And when he smiled, she knew she could never be mad at him. Slowly he broke their hug, only to take her head in his hands, pushing her blonde hair way. Auggie's thumb stroking over her cheekbone.

"I missed you, too Annie Walker." The way he looked straight into her eyes made Annie forget once more that he was blind. He lowered his head so that their foreheads touched. Annie could feel Auggie's warm breath at her skin, a scent of coffee filling her nose. His lips touched hers slightly, as if he asked for her permission. She put her hands in his dark, wavy hair and pulled him closer. Their lips fitted perfectly together when they kissed. All her pain, her love, all her feelings made the kiss passionate. She could feel the same feelings coming from Auggie, as they intensified their kiss. Her heart flipped in her body like never before. When they broke the kiss, both of them were breathing heavily. His forehead rested against hers.

"I love you. Annie, I fell in love with you the day I first met you, but I was too blind to see it." He said.

When he said he loved her, a smile spread over her face. And then the kiss. She never felt such a kiss before, not even with Ben, but before she was able to tell him about her feelings, she needed to know about Parker. "I thought you loved Parker? What about her?"

"After a few days with her I realized I didn't love her, so I ended whatever was going on between us. I love only you." He said honestly, stroking her cheek with his hand. It felt so good, it felt right.

"Good, because I love you, too." She answered. Her lips found his again. Both of them knew they could go through everything together from now on.

**The end.**


End file.
